The services provided under this contract (Clinical Trials Research Coordination Center), will support the Clinical Trials Network (CTN) in its goal of accelerating the use of research outcomes, the pace of research, and its application to community treatment settings. LMCi will help facilitate timely communications among NIH/NIDA/CTRCC, researchers and other stakeholders.